You Belong With Me
by xfairyonacid
Summary: Bella is hopelessly in love with Edward, who is also her best friend. Too bad Rosalie's out to get Bella. Will Bella and Edward triumph over Rosalie? A/H.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

You Belong With Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Bella's P.O.V

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. The day the Cullens moved into the neighbouring house. I was only 12 then and the first time I looked at _him_ I knew I loved him. People said it wasn't love, that is was just a crush. But I couldn't deny the electricity buzzing between us. His green dazzling eyes met with my plain brown ones and then BAM; Instant connection. Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly an instant connection. I took three months to become best friends. At first, he was totally shy; always averting his eyes and running his hand through his beautiful bronze hair. I smile softly at the thought of little Edward.

"Bella!" I hear someone call my name and I immediately snap out of my dreaming. I look up, smiling as I meet his emerald green eyes. "What was that? You were completely spaced out."

"I'm sorry Edward, you know how I get," I smile sheepishly and tidy my brown locks.

"I do know how you get," he mutters under his breath before stealing my green and blue beanie right off my head.

"EDWARD!" I screech and stand up, running-I mean stumbling- after him. As you can see, I'm not a very athletic person. I'm the girl who always drops things and falls on her butt.

"EDWARD!" I screech again as I still stumble after him. I can hear him laugh and look around; mothers and grandparents were laughing at us as snowflakes softly landed onto the ground.

"Oomph!" I hear Edward ground as we make contact with the ice-cold ground. I sit on his back and steal my beanie right from his hands. I laugh loudly, my hands held up in victory.

I get off and stand beside him, adjusting my beanie on top my head once again. I smirk as I see him rise from the snow covered ground.

I lean in softly, my lips an inch away from his ear, and cup my hand around my lips and his ear. "Don't _ever_ do that again," I growl softly before leaning back, a smirk playing on my face.

"Please don't hurt me mommy," he pleads as his arms clutch my right arm. "I promise I'll be good." He gives me a pout.

I sigh, why does this always happen to me. "Fine, just get off me," I say and roll my eyebrows and I let his arms unwind from my arm. He pulls me into an unexpected hug and I've got nothing to do but hug him back. He smells like apples, honey and cologne mixed together. I inhale softly and look past his head as a blazing red convertible pulls up to the side of the park. Inside the car is none other than Rosalie freaking Hale. Her golden curls hanging loose, freshly tan skin and piercing light violet eyes that always have hate dancing in them. Today she is wearing a light pink mini dress with a white fluffy coat on top. As my eyes make contact with hers, she lets a triumphant smirk spread across her face.

"Edward! Babe!" She yells across the park, her voice coming out malicious and sickly sweet. I can't believe Edward can't see through her facade; I knew for a fact he was a straight A student. His limbs untangle from mine and same with me. We stand side by side and look at Rosalie. I know he's looking at her with love and admiration.

"Rosie," he coos softly and steps ahead to meet her with a gentle kiss on the lips. I sigh and turn around, my stomach churning from the sight of their affection. When I know it's safe, I turn around slowly and smile politely to cover my grimace. I've known to do this so well, even Edward believes it's a genuine smile.

"You gonna be okay walking home Bells?" He asks, holding her hands.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Charlie's probably waiting for me to make dinner," I laugh softly as my fingers fiddle.

"Okay. See you later Bells," He gives out before following Rosalie to her car.

"Yeah, see ya Bella," Rosalie turns and says, a smirk on her face. She knew I loved Edward, that's why she's so joyous. She gets to see me hurt.

As they both enter the car and drive away, I gather my art book and walk home. Past the perfect houses and trees. Past the snow. Past the shops and past the Cullen's. Just as I enter my house, I hear my father's snoring and the television covering some football game. I trudge up the creaky stairs and into the comfort of my room. The royal blue walls look back at me as I kick my uggs off. The plush green carpet feels softly against my bare feet as I walk to my bed. There, I change quickly into my pyjamas. Long purple pyjamas with monkey's on them. I smile and slip under my covers, looking out my large window into Edward's. His room is so familiar with the gold paint and blue bed. His posters and photographs hanging on the wall. His laptop open on his bed and his school belongings stuck in a corner. For a boy's room, it's always kept tidy.

This is my life. My boring and uninteresting life where I'm in love with my best friend and I have a conniving bitch out to get me. As you can see, my life is very plain.

A/N: I know. The plot is so over used but I DO NOT CARE! I'm so sorry for late posting. I'm sick, plus school and then I'm getting ready to graduate and go on holidays. Yay! Leave me some great reviews and I'll be mega happy. Bai for now(:

~xIFellDownTheRabbitHole

P.S. I know. New name much? Well I like this name simply because I've been playing ALOT of Alice: Madness Returns(:


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing upon a Star

You Belong With Me

_A/N: I'd like to say thank-you to everyone who favourited this story. It gave me happiness and satisfaction so thank-you so much. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

Chapter 2: Wishing Upon a Star

I slept peacefully that night, a beautiful dreamless sleep; an escape from reality. Oh how I wish my life was perfect. No Rosalie or divorced parents. Just me and my happiness. I woke up to someone nudging me.

"Bella," the person huskily whispered. I knew who exactly it was as it happened every morning.

"Go away!" I scream, burying my face into my softly pillow and yanking the covers over my head.

"Bella, we'll be late," the person pointed out, yanking my covers off me. Even by doing that, it wasn't enough to open my eyes.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I swear to all that is good, if you do not let me sleep I will kill you painfully slow," I threatened menacingly, my fists balling at my sides.

"You wouldn't hurt my pretty face, would you now," he said, amusement in his tone. I knew he was on the verge of laughing.

"It would be much prettier if I rearranged it," I pointed out and sat up. I knew my hair was tousled and my clothes were wrinkled. I stood up and lunged at Edward, sending a feeble punch to his back. As you can remember, I'm not very athletic. I sat on his back, my fists pounding repeatedly on his back. I stood up after a few minutes, my hair was more messier than I thought as I stared at myself in my full length mirror. I looked to Edward, surprised to see him still in his pyjamas. Huh? I thought, confusion written on my face.

"It's Saturday," I whispered, my face frowning. Stupid Edward had to wake me up at, I looked at my clock on the wall which had a nice antique feel, 8 o'clock in the freaking morning.

"You should've seen your face!" Edward screeched in between fits of laughter as he clutched his sides. His head thrown back in laughter and his eyes started watering.

"That wasn't funny," I murmured as I entered my bathroom. I locked it and gave a small smile as Edward's laughter continued on. "I heard too much laughing can cause wrinkles!" I shouted through the door, smirking as the laughter faded. I turned on my shower and hopped in. I sighed in relaxation as the hot water streaked down my back. After a minute or so just standing there, I started to wash myself up. Breathing in the scent of my cocoa butter scented shampoo and conditioner, I started applying to my hair. After lathering and washing the foam out of my hair I stepped out of the shower. An unwelcome coldness surrounded me as I rushed to tie my towel around myself. I unlocked my door and stepped into my room. No sign of Edward to be seen. I smiled slightly before someone's warm hands wrapped around my waist.

/ Okai, I'm sorry for the wait. First my laptop broke-again. Second I went on holidays (: and third, I just started high school. Mega awkwardness. I'll upload now and then, just don't kill me (:


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hello! ^-^

Well, if you're reading this; you've currently been reading You Belong with Me.

Well it's discontinued; I can't find the heart to write Twilight anymore. It's all about CLATO33333

Sorry once again


End file.
